<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wither and Decay by Spannah339</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933684">Wither and Decay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339'>Spannah339</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun and Moon AU [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Sun &amp; Moon AU, so does eugene tbh, the stabbintons return, varian needs a hug guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had ripped the castle apart, his rage driving deeper and deeper as he hurt more. He had ripped through the city, leaving a wake of black rocks behind him, not caring who he hurt in the process. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun and Moon AU [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wither and Decay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted to scream, to shout, to rip the whole world apart and make everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His revenge had been stolen from him - the Stabbingtons had escaped the prison before he had even arrived in the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had ripped the castle apart, his rage driving deeper and deeper as he hurt more. He had ripped through the city, leaving a wake of black rocks behind him, not caring who he hurt in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to hurt. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to feel the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had gone through, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>agony </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbreak</span>
  </em>
  <span> of losing the one closest to him. They had abandoned him, had abandoned </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eugene</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They had turned their backs on him and left Eugene to die and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay </span>
  </em>
  <span>for that.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, the rage and anger and burning, burning </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> came to a head as he skidded into a clearing. Directly into the very people he had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They started as he appeared, both standing, both with a knife in their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Varian didn’t think. His hair flashed blue as he summoned the rocks, surrounded the clearing. The Stabbington brothers exchanged a look as he did, stepping closer, a glint in their eyes that Varian would have been wary of had he been thinking straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Rider’s boy,” one of them growled, stepping closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s he holding up nowadays?” the other asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Varian clenched his fists, remembering Eugene’s still form, blood seeping from the wound </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> had inflicted on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he’s not doing so well,” one of the Stabbingtons said - Varian didn’t care which one. They were advancing on him, but he wasn’t afraid, though he should have been. They had </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eugene from him. Left Eugene to die cold and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> and left Varian completely alone. Taken the love and trust and happiness he and his brother had shared. They had </span>
  <em>
    <span>stolen </span>
  </em>
  <span>that from him, and Varian wanted them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you you should be worried about,” he snarled, stepping forward. The rocks shifted around him, pointing towards the bothers, but he didn’t care about them. He was going to make them pay. He was going to make the whole world pay if he could, pay for what had been taken from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to do something he had only done once, long ago, back when he was a scared child and didn’t fully understand what was happening. Back when he had reached so hard for his powers, to use them for another’s benefit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he would use it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wither and decay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice dripped with anger, with all the fury and rage and grief and guilt he felt. He stepped forward, hands held out, hair turning an inky, colourless black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>End this destiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The grass under his feet began to die, wilting and crumbling to dust around him. The Stabbingtons took an unsteady step back as the circle of death enveloped them. Varian stepped forward again, eyes pitch black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Break these earthly chains</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” They were on their knees and Varian didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No more anger, no more guilt, no more regret. He had to continue, his eyes black, his hair dark. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And set this spirit f-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice called his name - a voice that had been calling him for a while. Varian faltered, his eyes flickering back to their normal colour, his hair fading blue, then his normal dark. The Stabbintons were on their knees, gasping for breath, clutching their chests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, turned to see what had called out, turned to see what had interrupted him, to see what had stopped him. He turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, on his knees, his skin deathly pale, one hand pressed to his bleeding side, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears was <em>Eugene</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene. Alive. Alive, alive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What have I done?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What have I become</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varian,” Eugene whispered again, lifting a shaking hand. “Please… stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian hesitated, took an unsteady step towards him. Then his legs buckled, his head spun and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and collapsed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*bounces excitedly* we're getting to the good stuff guys!!! I'm very excited for the next couple of fics to be posted!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>